


just like that, we're over the moon

by emiibry



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is on his period, Fluff, M/M, Trans Alex, Trans Male Character, hercules loves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiibry/pseuds/emiibry
Summary: If you ask Alex, period cramps aren't fun, but Hercules makes it all a little more bearable.





	just like that, we're over the moon

**Author's Note:**

> this kinda switches pov's a little which i did /not/ mean to do so if that bothers you i apologize

"Is there anything I can do?"

Alex groaned and pushed his palms further against his stomach, trying unsuccessfully to halt the agonizing pain that seemed to trump anything else he was feeling in that moment. Cramps were no fun, it felt like a hurricane churning inside of his body, a storm he couldn't contain.

Also, maybe he was being a little dramatic.

"No," he huffed, turning over for what seemed like the thousandth time since he came to lay on the sofa. "Absolutely nothing. I'm dying."

Hercules blinked at him, but nodded nonetheless, and Alex was able to think long enough to be thankful for him. Unlike the common exuberance of both John and Lafayette, Hercules was more inclined to slowing things down, and Alexander silently likened his presence to the feeling of taking deep breaths. Steady and necessary.

They'd settled down this evening, Hercules keeping a watchful eye on his friend, knowing the care that Alexander required and didn't always provide himself. Especially when he was on his period. Somehow the only incentive strong enough to pull him out of his work, and onto the nearest soft surface. Which is slowly becoming Hercules' bicep.

Hercules rubbed gently at the narrow expanse of Alex's left wrist, balancing his attention between the novel he was reading and the boy beside him. No television tonight, the buzzing and bright lights would do more harm than good to an already pained and distracted Alex. Hercules didn't mind though. He was fine with whatever Alex wanted.

"Hey, do you think you need anything? Water? Fluids are important. Or, I could fix something, if you're hungry? Or... are you cold or anything?" Hercules tried to whisper as kindly as possible.

Rubbing his nose against Hercules' chest and then wincing, Alex whispered, at an even lower volume, "No."

"Okay." Hercules nodded, and curled an arm delicately around Alex's shoulders, pushing stray hairs back out of his face. He saw Alex smile a little.

"Thank you. A lot."

With warm cheeks, Hercules replied, "You're welcome. A lot."

**Author's Note:**

> anyways... I had some rough times with cramps this week and I was bitter about it so I wrote this? idk. lemme know what you think


End file.
